TS!Underswap
TS!Underswap '''(stylized as ''TS!UNDERSWAP'') is an UNDERTALE fangame being developed by '''Team Switched for their interpretation of the popular role-swap AU, Underswap. It is being developed in GameMaker: Studio, and has been in development since March 2016. This interpretation of Underswap is unique in which the original personalities of each character are kept intact and expanded upon, rather than being swapped. About the AU Team Switched's Underswap is an alternate interpretation of the popular AU which preserves the original personalities of the swapped characters and expands on their roles to a great extent. The fangame itself was created with by the developers with an original experience from the source Undertale game in mind, as well as out of a dissatisfaction for the personality-swapping of characters in the popular interpretation of Underswap. Notable Changes General Changes * The seasonal representation of different locations in Undertale have been changed. ** The Ruins (Autumn) is replaced with Ruined Home (Spring) ** Snowdin (Winter) is replaced with Starlight Isles '''(Summer) ** '''Waterfall (Spring) is replaced with Crystal Springs (Autumn) ** Hotland (Summer) is replaced with Coldsea (Winter) * Minor details were added to the game based on unused concepts, designs, artwork, sprites, and music by Toby Fox. ** Asgore's home in Ruined Home contains a garden as well as a waterwheel that powers his house. Major Character Changes * The role of Frisk is filled by Chara, a human child and the main protagonist who falls into the Underground after climbing Mt. Ebott for unknown reasons. * The role of Flowey is filled by Temmie, a seemingly-ditzy dog/cat monster who attacks Chara when they first meet in the Underground. * The role of Toriel is filled by Asgore, a goat monster who acts as the caretaker of Ruined Home, saving Chara near the start of the game from Temmie's attack. * The role of the Tutorial Dummy is filled by the Mad Dummy, a ghost who lives inside a training dummy and acts as the unwilling tutorial enemy for Chara in the fangame. A vindictive monster who lashes out against everything around them. * The role of Napstablook is filled by Mettacrit, a ghost who blocks Chara's way in Ruined Home and acts as the first miniboss of the game. He's the star of Ruined Home, adored by the many monsters who dwell within. * The role of Sans is filled by his brother Papyrus, a laid-back but talented skeleton who first meets Chara upon their entry into Starlight Isles, supervising Sans's antics throughout the region. * The role of Papyrus is filled by his brother Sans, '''a science enthusiast and vigilante "hero" who seeks to capture Chara throughout Starlight Isles. * The role of '''Undyne is filled by Alphys, the Captain of the Royal Navy. * The role of Alphys is filled by Undyne, the Royal Scientist and creator of Napstablook's robot body. * The role of Mettaton is filled by Sir Scratchalot , the Underground's top musician and DJ. * The role of Asgore is filled by Toriel, the queen of the Kingdom of Monsters. * The role of Asriel Dreemurr 'is filled by 'Monster Kid, the deceased adopted child of the Royal Family. * The role of Chara is filled by Frisk, the deceased adopted human child of the Royal Family. Trivia * Asgore enjoys drinking tea, tending to the flora in Ruined Home, and playing classical guitar. * Papyrus does not smoke in Team Switched's Underswap. His original design's cigarette was replaced with a lollipop --- it was inspired by this video, beginning as a joke but then becoming part of the goofy skeleton's character. * Papyrus used to work as a scientist along with Undyne and her predecessor. * Papyrus enjoys fine dining, breathing, and long walks on the beach. * Sans cannot change the shape of his pupils, contrary to popular interpretation. Though, he did find a pair of star-shaped glasses in the dump one time. * Sans has the ability to use "shortcuts" like his Undertale counterpart. This allows him to perform seemingly-impossible pranks on Papyrus and his other friends. * The name "Mettacrit" is the headcanon name given to Mettaton's ghost form in the Storyshift AU. This name is used as the canon name in Team Switched's Underswap. Gallery